Albafica X Kardia yaoi inesperado
by susipando
Summary: una historia basada en un rol... sorprendete


**Disclaimer: Esta historia está hecha a raíz de una parte de rol, nada que ver con el anime, solo las personalidades de los personajes están inspirados en ello, sin ánimo de lucro, todo es por divertimiento.**

Autoras: Su. /A. y J. /K.

 **Albafica X Kardia "yaoi inesperado" (+18)**

 **Cap. I**

Todo comenzó cuando el caballero de escorpio, subió a visitar el templo de piscis, donde se encontraba el caballero Albafica, Kardia era un buen amigo del pisciano y de los pocos que se acercaban a este, puesto que por las venas de piscis corría veneno a causa de sus duros entrenamientos con las rosas venenosas, por lo que evitaba acercarse a las personas a toda costa, el caballero del octavo templo, más de una vez le dijo a este que no tendría nada que temer mientras su sangre no exteriorizara y el caballero peliceleste, poco a poco, empezaría a confiar en si mismo cerciorándose de que en verdad no era peligroso si no salía su sangre al exterior, lo que le costaría aún un poco. Tras la visita al templo de piscis, el escorpión, con el descaro que le caracterizaba, intentó acercarse al guardián del doceavo templo, de una forma que a él no le gustaba demasiado, pero al otro le daba lo mismo, seguía insistiendo en aquel juego, Albafica molesto, regañó a su compañero, pero cada vez que este le decía algo, a kardia parecía gustarle más y más cuando se enfadaba, entonces tras unas cervezas y una larga conversación llena de picardía por parte del caballero de escorpio y serenidad y tranquilidad por parte de el de piscis (toda la tranquilidad y serenidad que el ajeno le permitía), decidieron bajar al pueblo, para charlar y seguir en compañía el uno del otro. Caminaron por el lugar, mirando los diferentes puestos, mientras el pelimorado no paraba de soltar pícaras palabras a modo de provocación, hacia el peliceleste y en una de esas provocaciones el atrevido caballero gritó en palabras insinuantes, algo así como que anoche no le molestaba lo que le dijera, porqué le había dejado exhausto, entonces el tímido caballero alzó una de sus manos, tapando la boca del contrario en señal de vergüenza, evidentemente esas palabras no eran ciertas, pero los aldeanos les miraron y empezaron a susurrar por lo bajo, al notar que le tapaba la boca, el escorpión decidió morder la mano del más bajo, fue entonces cuando este se molestó, pues podría haberle hecho sangre y eso conllevaría consecuencias, empezó a andar a paso ligero para alejarse de él, al notar su enfado decidió alcanzarle y le hablaba, pero el otro le ignoraba, el más alto no paraba de decirle que quería ver su mano, pues sabía que estaba molesto por ello.

-Kardia…vamos…-en ese momento se paró de golpe, por la insistencia del otro-

-No –se posó frente al más bajo- Tu mano…

-Déjalo…no es nada –esconde su mano en la espalda-

-El insistente chico, negó con la cabeza, para luego tomar la mano ajena casi por la fuerza, este de dejó suspirando pesadamente-

-¿Se le va ha hacer? Pero no es nada, por suerte…-observó su propia mano y se aseguró, solo tenía las marcas de los dientes-

-Ya verás –sonrió; guió sus labios hasta la zona afectada- lo siento –musitó con ligereza, depositando un largo beso en la mano de este-

-Kardia, deja de burlarte –frunció el ceño y se sonroja levemente por los actos de su compañero-

-No me estoy burlando –rió aún más al escucharlo y soltó con delicadeza la mano ajena- solo te estoy pidiendo disculpas.

-No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no es nada, pero podría haber sido… -apretó un poco los labios y musitó- Podrías haberte envenenado, inconsciente…

-Únicamente fue una leve mordida, Albi. No me pasará nada –habló con tranquilidad- ¿y? ¿Sigues indignada? –rió por lo bajo, este tenía por costumbre referirse a él pisciano de forma femenina, quizás a modo de provocación cariñosa, pero al afectado le era indiferente viniendo de él, pues estaba acostumbrado a sus apelativos de mujer-

-Me mordiste fuerte, Kardia. Mira, me dejaste la marca en mi blanca piel –a modo de broma, le mostro la mano hablando en un tono un tanto "recto"- y no, no estoy molesto ya, solo fue el momento…

-Oh…-sonrió- bien, estás marcado, lo siento –volvió a disculparse y besó con diversión la mano del piscis-

-Déjalo…ya está bien –aquello le hizo sonrojarse nuevamente- N-no acostumbro a tanto contacto…-le hizo ponerse un tanto nervioso-

-¿Mm? -Negó suavemente- Hum. Deberías acostumbrarte, pretendo tocarte más –confesó entre risas-

-Qué… ¿qué pretendes tocarme más? –Baja un poco la mirada, mientras su sonrojo se acentúa más y lo observa de reojo con timidez-

-Sí te doy más pistas el factor sorpresa quedará arruinado –asintió- y no queremos eso –sonrió con orgullo mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

-¿El factor sorpresa? ¿A qué te refieres? –sorprendido por las sinceras palabras de su amigo, pero seguía en aquella posición tímida, sonrojado-

-Ya verás –rozó la mejilla izquierda del más bajo con su carmesí uña- bien, ¿quieres hacer algo? –Dijo aquello sin más-

-A-algo…-musita- ¿algo? –El contacto del más alto sobre su mejilla, empezó a ponerle nervioso y tragó saliva- Pues, podemos seguir caminando – intento disimular todo lo que sentía-

-Sí…algo –le miró extrañado e inclinó su rostro hasta el contrario para así observarle mejor- ¿caminar? ¿A dónde?

-No sé…ya…no sé ni que digo, me pones nervioso…-le mira fijamente a los ojos haciendo leves pausas al hablar a causa de su nerviosismo- muy…muy cerca…-musitó, para luego decir algo más alto pero en tono tímido- ¿ qué quieres hacer tú?

-¿Mm? ¿Yo? Yo quiero divertirme, Albi –sonrió ladino-

-Pues dime tú, como nos vamos a divertir…-hablaba en tono calmado intentando relajarse poco a poco-

-Porqué no se me ocurre nada para ello –sigue mirando fijamente los azulinos ojos de el otro-

en esos momentos el escorpión, esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa mientras que con sigilo se acerca al cuerpo contrario, para así, juntarle con el de él-

-Kar-kardia…que nos miran…-musitó aquello intentando mantener la calma tras un suspiro, pero no pudo-

-¿Y? –pronunció con burla, terminando con la distancia que les separaba- deja que nos miren, Albi-chan.

-¿Qué te propones? –dijo con voz algo temblorosa por el nerviosismo y la timidez, pero no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos del ajeno mas no sabía qué hacer-

-¿No lo estoy haciendo? –Rió burlón, mientras que sin permiso alguno posó sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura del piscis- Diviérteme.

-¿Cómo que te divierta? –su nerviosismo fue a más, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía que no quería correr, ni huir, simplemente quería ¿seguir adelante? ¿Quizás le estaba atrayendo? El mismo se sorprende por pensar tan siquiera en aquello-

-Descuida, el que hará las cosas seré yo –confesó aún con burla, sin dejar de sujetar el cuerpo ajeno con fuerza, el cual estrechó contra el suyo- Tú cara lo dice todo…-rió a carcajadas al observar el nerviosismo y confusión del peliceleste, lo que provocó en él cierta diversión, la que manifestó al acariciar con total descaro la estrecha cintura que aprisionaban sus manos. Sin dejar de pasear estas por el cuerpo contrario, inclinó nuevamente su rostro, acercándose aún más a los finos labios del otro-

-Kardia, deja de jugar conmigo…-Frunció el ceño un poco al ver que se ríe- ya para, no me gusta que se rían de mí, esto te divierte ¿verdad? –su tono era un tanto molesto, ya que no sabía si el más alto iba enserio o solo estaba jugando con él, así pues a modo "reto" decidió seguirle un poco el juego- pues haz lo que quieras, no pienso moverme, sé que no te vas a atrever, no te gustan los hombres y a mí tampoco – le ve acercarse a él y se sonroja nuevamente pensando- "¿por qué me pongo tan nervioso? " "esos labios…" –su mirada se desliza hasta estos-

-Como si me importara –confesó en un tono un tanto ronco. Ignorando el resto de palabras del piscis, continuó con aquella cercanía, la que fue acortada al verse tan cerca de los labios contrarios- lo qué tú digas –murmuró al rozar intencionadamente la boca del ajeno, para luego subir una de sus manos hasta el rostro de este. Paseó con suavidad su uña por toda la mejilla de peliceleste hasta llegar a su mentón el cual sujetó con algo de fuerza para así alzarlo levemente- ¿sabes lo qué haré? –sonrió con arrogancia mas luego de aquella sonrisa, capturó entre sus labios, la boca que tanto le tentaba. Sonrió internamente al comenzar a masajear con delicadeza los labios contrarios, mientras que su otra mano se apoderaba demandante de la cintura sujetada. Sin dejar de lado el movimiento de sus labios sobre la inerte boca del santo, aprovechó aquella distracción para lamer con descaro los labios de su ahora amante- no eres muy cooperativo, Albi.

-Kardia…-tras el beso y sorprendido al notar todo aquello, lo mira tocándose los labios con el dedo índice, en verdad sentía atracción por él, después de lo sucedido lo supo con certeza, aún qué lo quisiera negar, era inevitable, hablaba en un hilo de voz, notando la cercanía, tomado de la cintura por un hombre, su compañero, su ¿amante?- ¿de verdad quieres que coopere? –su mirada se fija en la ajena dulcemente-

-Me encantaría –clavó su azulina mirada en la del "pequeño"- Deja de pensar en perjuicios y en que somos dos hombres, solo déjate llevar por lo que llevas dentro.

-Está bien, lo intentaré, pero debemos ir a un lugar solos, tú y yo…-endulzó su voz y sus azules ojos siguen mirando la penetrante mirada del otro-

-Como quieras –tomó sin vergüenza la mano del más bajo, entrelazando ambos dedos para así comenzar a caminar- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Pues a una posada…-imitó el gesto del otro con timidez y sonrió- es qué en este pueblo me conocen mucho, espero que lo entiendas.

-Ya veo -meditó por un momento sin soltar la mano del contrario y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del pueblo- ¿tal vez a la playa? No sé…

-Mmm…-correspondiendo y caminando al paso de su acompañante, piensa por unos segundos en aquello- ¡sí! Estar cerca del agua o en ella me relaja y gusta mucho –contestó en un tono animoso-

-Bien, entonces a la playa –volteó hasta su compañero al cual besó de improvisto en los labios, rozando levemente ambas bocas- vamos

-SÍ, vamos –se sonrojó al notar aquel roce de labios, el cual ahora aceptó de buena gana-

caminaron un rato algo largo y tras aquello, llegaron al lugar dicho, una playa hermosa, de arena fina, el agua azulada denotaba que estaba bastante limpia y era un lugar tranquilo y maravilloso-

-Es un lugar maravilloso –el caballero aspira profundamente sin soltar la mano de su ahora amante- que aire tan puro.

-La pureza será lo que yo te quitaré a ti –contestó en tono lascivo, soltando la mano ajena, se situó frente a él para colocar ambas suyas en las caderas del más bajo y empujarlo suavemente, para que cayera sobre la arena, el escorpión se acomodó sobre el pisciano besando sin pudor los finos y cálidos labios-

-Mmm…-se dejó hacer aquello, soltando un leve gemido interior, correspondiendo gustoso al beso, pues estaba claro que quién tenía el control de la situación era el que se posicionó sobre él, simplemente se dejaría llevar por el que parecía ser más experto-

-Mm…-soltó un gruñido interior de satisfacción al notar que lo que se proponía estaba saliendo como deseaba, siguió el beso por unos instantes mientras sus manos se dirigían a la ropa superior del contrario, tirando de ella hacia arriba para hacer que se desprendiera de aquello que empezaba a estorbar en su propósito- hermoso…-dijo aquello a la par que terminó de quitarle la prenda y sus ojos recorrían la pálida piel-

-Kardia…dijo aquello en un susurro mientras veía como parecía que el otro le iba a comer con la mirada, no le gustaba la palabra hermoso ni nada semejante, pero no era el momento de quejas, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar y en un gesto tímido posó sus manos sobre las caderas del más alto desliándolas hacia arriba hasta introducirlas en el interior de la camiseta con pulso tembloroso- me encantas…-dijo con tono tímido-

-¿Sí? Pues soy todo tuyo – rió, más siguió besando a su amante deslizando sus labios por el cuello y más tarde los guió hasta el pecho y siguió bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual, lamió circularmente con su lengua con su lengua dibujando la forma de este-

-Mmm…- se estremecía empezando a notar como su piel se erizaba a la par que sus pezones, empezaba a sentir que los nervios casi le desaparecían, pero aún seguía sintiéndose algo tenso aún así desliza sus manos por el vientre del otro-

-Je…-hizo ese sonido a modo de agrado sin despegar sus labios de la delicada y pálida piel, al pasear estos por aquella zona atrapó entre sus dientes el pezón para así mordisquear suavemente-

-Uff...kardia…-al sentir sus dientes apretando la delicada zona, sintió leve placer por lo que no pudo evitar arquear levemente la espalda y que sus manos apretaran con delicadeza la piel de su amante, todo aquello era nuevo para él y sinceramente estaba fascinando a la par que extrañado por querer corresponderle-

-Relájate, todo estará más que bien…yo te guiaré -dijo eso con lascivia. Continuó en aquello por unos momentos, cambiando ambos pares, estimulando ambos pezones con los roces y movimientos de sus labios, continuando con la succión en ellos sobre el pecho ajeno- que lindo…-sonrió al ver como el rosado pecho del piscis se tornaba a rojo por la zona donde se había centrado sus labios y dientes, resultado de la fuerza de sus succiones y leves mordidas-

-Tú también estás lindo excitado…me da la sensación de que te gusto más de lo que creía…-la respiración se le aceleró un poco y hablaba en un hilo de voz producto de la timidez, guió sus manos hasta el empiece de la camiseta del que estaba sobre él, pues sentía la necesidad de verle también-

-Obvio…-no dijo nada más, pero notaba que el piscis deseaba que él también se quitara la parte superior, así pues le cedió el honor, posó sus manos sobre las de este y las guió hacía arriba, dejando que el ajeno sostuviera la tela, hasta que finalmente se desprendió del todo de ella y dejó las manos de su amante sobre sus caderas indicándole con una sonrisa pícara que hiciera lo que desease. Sin querer abandonar aquella zona, dejó que una de sus manos se entretuviera jugando con el cuerpo del más bajo, mientras que su cuerpo y boca seguían descendiendo por el cuerpo del peliceleste, bajando desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, el qué comenzó a besar suavemente-

-Mmh…-su cuerpo se estremecía y caldeaba más a cada paso que avanzaba su ahora amante, todo era increíblemente hermoso a la par que raro, pero ya no se sentía tenso, solo la timidez le invadía, nunca pensaría que el placer fuera así, su inexperto cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca había reaccionado con nadie, desliza las manos por la espalda del santo sintiendo la calidez elevada de este bajo las yemas de sus dedos-

-Albi, cariño…-dijo aquello en un tono atrevido y sincero, sin levantar la cabeza ni despegar sus labios de la pálida piel, realmente se sentía excitado por el momento, sintió como comenzaba a caldearse el otro ante esto y sonrió ampliamente, sin apartar sus labios del más bajo continuó besando aquel cuerpo a su merced. Decidió bridar más placer a su amante, bajó sus labios hasta el ombligo de este. Ombligo al cual degustó sin vergüenza al propinar una extensa lamida la que guió hasta el plano vientre del contrario-

-Uff…sigue…-se estremece más con cada acto y los ojos se le cerraron producto del placer avanzado que le producía el placentero santo, desliza las manos por la espalda ahora caliente, de su amante notando como la acelerada respiración le delataba queriendo exteriorizar en suspiros, que le encantaba aquello-

-Eres…un buen chico…toda una delicia…- su tono era dominante a la par sensual y grave, seguía sin desviar sus labios, ojos y gestos de su camino y ya en aquella zona, sus instintos un tanto lujuriosos quedaron al descubierto al comenzar a lamer con intensidad el vientre contrario. Dejando que sus labios se deleitaran con aquella piel, besó apasionadamente aquella zona paseando con descaro los labios una y otra vez, propinando pequeños y juguetones besos, mas luego la necesidad de seguir "probando" a su compañero, hizo que nuevamente su boca descendiera por su cuerpo-

-Aww…-no pudo más que expresar aquello en síntoma del placer mientras sus manos seguían deslizándose por la espada del ardiente escorpión notándose el mismo muy excitado, su masculinidad empezaba a tomar forma endureciéndose por el tacto y los gestos ajenos-

-Oh…-exclamó aquello al clavar su azulina mirada en la erección del tímido chico, pero se dignó a hacer como la ignoraba guiando su lengua hasta la ingle derecha a la cual proporcionó una gran lamida, recorriendo esta de arriba abajo con el húmedo músculo de su boca, dibuja aquel fino camino que le comenzaba a enloquecer- delicioso…-susurró y juntó nuevamente sus labios con la ingle del más bajo, capturando entre su boca algo de piel, comenzó a succionar de manera sensual aquella línea que poco a poco comenzaba a enrojecerse por las acciones propinadas-

-Me…me encanta…esa es una zona muy sensible para mí…kar…ahhh…- no pudo terminar la frase, pues en respuesta volvió a arquear la espalda levemente apretando sus uñas contra la piel del otro instintivamente, sumiso a él, gimió de placer-

-Hermoso – besó suavemente las marcas provocadas por su boca. Bajó ambas manos desde el pecho contrario, hasta los muslos ajenos, no sin antes recorrer con ansia el cuerpo de su amante al pasar con delicadeza sus dedos por cada curva que enmarcaba la figura del peliceleste-

-Mmh…-gimió con timidez y deslizó sus manos hasta el vientre ajeno acariciándolo con la uñas suavemente, la timidez que le invadía al principio, desapareció un poco-

-Joder…Albi –su vocabulario obsceno era algo típico de él y más cuando estaba en ese estado. Le encantaba la timidez del ajeno y esa forma tan sumisa de mostrarse, lo que le convertía en dominante desde el principio mas siguiendo con el juego y una vez que sus manos llegaron a su destino, instintivamente presionaron los músculos bajo sus dedos, masajeando con lasciva la piel del otro- en serio…eres hermoso…- no podía evitar repetir aquello, pues le fascinaba-

-Kardia…me pones…muy mal…-dijo aquellas atrevidas palabras guiado por lo que sentía, dejándose hacer todo aquello situando ahora sus manos en los largos cabellos morados del amado-

-Y esto acaba de empezar…aún queda mucho y lo mejor…-sus atrevidas palabras eran muy sinceras. Bajó su mirada hasta las finas y largas piernas de su amante las que se dedicó a contemplar con mucho descaro, para luego besar dejando su jugo entre su boca y la ingle del más bajo, comenzó el juego entre sus labios y las piernas contrarias, las que besaba, lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba con deseo, a la par con sus manos, las qué seguían acariciando el cuerpo bajo el suyo, delineando al piscis con su larga uña, se detuvo nuevamente ante su erección- oh, esto te gustará…

-No te detengas, ya me gusta todo lo que me haces…-el piscis, estaba en plena excitación, abrió los ojos y levantó levemente la cabeza para observar lo que su compañero estaba a punto de hacerle-

Continuará…


End file.
